User talk:CzechOut
'Hello, CzechOut! ' What a great idea to join the Disney Princess Wiki, because that's how I understand it, lol. I found this perfect idea because it is very fantastic. I'm already good time in this wonderful Wiki, but I think you should talk to Salsamon. He is a good user here too, just like me, not that I wanted to suggest that you should talk to him before me, no! you did well to come to me and I approve your idea. I am very thankful and praised. Sorry for my bad Portuguese perhaps, is that I use goole translator, lol. Thank you for contacting me! — Fanpixiehollow (talk) 16:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit the Navigation Hi, you can edit the form above the navigation bar? Or on the Startside install a navigation? The browse the articles is impossible. Sorry for my bad english :) Greetings Salsamon 16:46, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hm, I think that we build the two main categories of characters and movies up there and add the subcategories. I still have a look around in the wiki, which you could still add for Kategroien. Besides with still: Can you tell me give Admin rights? Or you must not it? greeting --Salsamon 18:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I do not know very well about the navigation bar, but in my opinion, you should adjust because everything looks better, when it is perfect. Thanks for telling me. Hugs! Fanpixiehollow (talk) 20:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Languages Hello, here is a German Disney Faires Wikihttp://de.disney-fairies.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Fairies_Wiki Unfortunately link does not work when I try to insert there Wiki in other languages. :( --Salsamon 16:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) German Wiki Coummunity The Wiki with the address w:c:de.disneyfairies is the Admin for a long time inactive. That's why I had created a new w:c:de.disney-fairies. The new ones are even more pages and more about the characters. :) --Salsamon 20:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh I forgot to say that even when I had opened the new Disney Faires wiki. I knew not that it is possible to adopt the wiki. I was then transferred and improved in the new wiki the information from the old wiki. Is this list correct? Blitz Blitz/Bilder Bobble Bobble/Bilder Bonito Bonito/Bilder Buck Buck/Bilder Chloe Chloe/Bilder Clank Clank/Bilder Das Geheimnis der Feenflügel Das Geheimnis der Feenflügel/Bilder Dewey Dewey/Bilder Die großen Feenspiele Die großen Feenspiele/Bilder Disney Fairies Wiki Elf Gary Elf Gary/Bilder Emily Emily/Bilder Eule Eule/Bilder Fee Fee Mary Fee Mary/Bilder Feen Feenflügel Feenglanzverwalter Feenstaub Feenstaubbaum Fern Fern/Bilder Festland Fiona Fiona/Bilder Frostfee Frühlingsminister Frühlingsminister/Bilder Gabe Gartenfee Gewitterfee Glimmer Glimmer/Bilder Gliss Gliss/Bilder Grimsley Grimsley/Bilder Hauptseite Heimat Baum Herbstminister Herbstminister/Bilder Ivy Ivy/Bilder James James/Bilder Klara Klara/Bilder Kupferkesselfee Kupferkesselfeen Käse Käse/Bilder Königin Clarion Königin Clarion/Bilder Leech Leech/Bilder Lichterfee Lichtfee Lilac Lilac/Bilder Liste aller Filme Liste der Charaktere (Debüt) Lizzy Griffiths Lizzy Griffiths/Bilder Lord Milori Lord Milori/Bilder Lumina Lumina/Bilder Lyria Lyria/Bilder Martin Griffiths Martin Griffiths/Bilder Mr. Twitches Mr. Twitches/Bilder Mrs. Perkins Mrs. Perkins/Bilder Nimmerfee Nimmerland Periwinkle Periwinkle/Bilder Rosetta Rosetta/Bilder Rumbel Rumbel/Bilder Rumpel Rumpel/Bilder Sandkasten Schnell wie der Blitz Fee Silberhauch Silberhauch/Bilder Sled Sled/Bilder Slush Slush/Bilder Sommerministerin Sommerministerin/Bilder Spike Spike/Bilder Tabby Tabby/Bilder Tal der Feen Talent Talente Terence Terence/Bilder The Legend of the Neverbeast The Pirate Fairy The Pirate Fairy/Bilder Tiere Tierfee Tinker Bell Tinker Bell/Bilder Tinker Bell/Galery Tinkerbell Tinkerbell: Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz Tinkerbell: Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz/Bilder Tinkerbell: Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz (Videospiel) Tinkerbell: Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer Tinkerbell: Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer/Bilder Tinkerbell: Ein Sommer voller Abenteuer (Videospiel) Tinkerbell (Film) Tinkerbell (Film)/Bilder Tinkerbell (Videospiel) Tinkerbell und die Piratenfee Tinkerbell und die Piratenfee/Bilder Tinkerfee Vidia Vidia/Bilder Wasserfee Wendy Darling Wendy Darling/Bilder Winterfee Winterministerin Winterministerin/Bilder Winterwald Zanira Zanira/Bilder Zarina Zarina/Bilder Zephyr Zephyr/Bilder --Salsamon 00:08, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Now the things on the old wiki. Now only the images still need to be there newly uploaded. How can I manage the wiki, if I do not have admin rights there? I look times whether I get the adotpion. I must, however, then do not get any admin rights, that would be against the prerequisites I need infringed. --Salsamon 13:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) You brought life to this wiki. Do not know how much I dreamed about her so all perfect. I love this wiki as if it were my life, and have spent hours editing without stopping. Thanks for all this wonderful work! Fanpixiehollow (talk) 14:56, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hiya. I noticed that you edited the Corey Burton article. I've been trying to discourage content that doesn't actually directly tie into DF from the wiki (otherwise, we'd just have a generic Peter Pan wiki, which isn't what this is supposed to be), and it doesn't look like Burton has actually been in anything relating to Disney Fairies. Anything that doesn't actually have any direct ties to DF should just be deleted. NanaChaloma (talk) 17:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) The fonts need some changing - some of the headers are actually smaller than the main font, and the cursive font on the main page needs to be made a little smaller to fit with the rest of the text better. NanaChaloma (talk) 18:02, March 25, 2014 (UTC) HI!! :D My name is Almira ! I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) I haven't been able to stay on the wiki because of my hectic schedule. im really grateful that there are people like you that cares for this wiki,. before people just vandalize this wiki and i can't do anything about it and the bureaucrat is very inactive.Thank you so much for everything! Love lots - :) Almiralovestwilight (talk) 09:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello my friend! I wonder what it takes to be managing this wiki more than perfect. Has as? Fanpixiehollow (talk) 21:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) My English is bad is not it? lol I would ask you what should be done to be an administrator on this wonderful wiki! Yes, I saw subtitled, since here in Brazil did not come out dubbed ;0 I loved it so much, is my favorite after ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure ''huhuehue Thanks for your understanding! <33 Fanpixiehollow (talk) 23:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC)